A Whole New World
by Loveless Turks
Summary: Tseng was tired of the ShinRa world. But when he was assigned the President's young son to care for, things began to change. Rating will go up.
1. Introduction and A New Job

Aeriths-Rain: Tseng with the President, and Rufus

Shadow Haloed Angel: The President, and Tseng with Rufus

The ShinRa building loomed ahead, the towers stretching up into the sky, the top lost among the clouds. That was where he was heading, the very top floor. That was where the President would be waiting to talk to him. The young Turk wasn't sure what it was about, he had never spoken directly to the President before, and he knew it was an important mission. He swung his gun over his shoulder and walked into the tower, smiling at the maternal woman on reception who always smiled at the shy Wutaian boy.

The president lurked in his office, a reptilian creature lurking in the mists of foul-smelling smog of cigar smoke and the repellent atmosphere. The next candidate for his son's bodyguard was expected and he had just had a call from the receptionist to inform him he was on his way up. He estimated he had ten minutes. Rufus was being so troublesome, he was not getting the expected discounts in the majority of the deals he took part in, and had already had three bodyguards in the last two months, one of whom had lasted only a night, this last one had only lasted two weeks. It was ridiculous, he would have to have words with him, the boy was demanding too many resources. He would have to consider Hojo's most recent enquiry for experimentation on the boy. That would be a fitting way of recouping some of his loss.

Tseng checked the lifts. Typically, the first ten floors had a broken elevator, but from then on he could take the lift until the 65th floor. After that his security clearance wasn't high enough, so he would have to take the stairs again. He ran up the stairs, then into the lifts. He waited patiently, watching the light signal each floor he passed. It travelled fast, but there were a lot of floors to go through. Eventually it reached the sixty fifth floor, and he stepped out, showing the email he had received to the guard at the door. After another security check, he was allowed to walk up the last three floors, knocking on the door to the President's office. He felt uncomfortable to be in the presence of a man who was both far more powerful than him, and slightly repulsive. He waited to be allowed entrance.

The President grunted a response to his secretary's informing him that the Turk had arrived. She glared at him, lips pursed. Wutaiain scum. "You may go in. He is expecting you.". Tseng nodded and gulped as he entered the office of the most powerful man in the world, who had the power of life and death over not only him, but everyone in the world.

"So, you have been suggested as the next candidate to be my son's bodyguard... perhaps you would care to enlighten me as to whether you truly wish to accept this position?"

Tseng showed no outward sign of emotion, but accepted the information, nodding slightly. So he was to look after the ShinRa boy, the small pretentious blonde who had lived a life of luxury. He inwardly smiled, remembering Reno's comment that Rufus had been born 'wi' the whole fuckin' tray of silverware stuffed in ev'ry orifice.' The child would probably be intolerable, but he couldn't refuse his boss. Anyway, the boy might need a friend. He'd give it a go.

"I will do my best sir. I believe that he is learning Wutaian, and I can instruct him with that. I had a younger brother and looked after him."

"You may attempt it. He has a history of suicide attempts, should he be successful whilst you are in charge of him your life will be forfeit, among various parts of your anatomy. You will become a test subject for experiments by professor Hojo, and I believe that is worse than death. I have been led to believe that the torments he can perpetrate on the human body are true tests of endurance. He has a photograph appointment for the official release in a few days time, he is therefore to have no marks on his face. All others are to be securely concealed, his hands must also be pristine. He has a ? role as the vice president of the company. I hear he does occasionally attempt to do some of the work one would associate with it, however, he is an incompetent worker. Do not concern yourself with that, your task is solely to guard his life. He does take part in business deals for me occasionally, but you need not concern yourself with that. He pretends to have issues with people touching him, therefore I encourage as much contact as possible. He has to get used to it, such silly pretensions cannot be pandered to."

Tseng nodded.  
"Of course, I understand sir. Thank you." His accent remained barely noticeable. The boy was only seven, so he was shocked that he would be expected to work. Still, it wasn't his place to judge. The other's threats did not concern him, as he would ensure that the boy did not die, even if he had to watch him constantly. What did worry him was that the boy would already have tried to kill himself at least once. After all, his life should have been perfect, he had everything he wanted. He would need to ask the child about it. He didn't answer back to the other, even though it was tempting to criticise his attitude. He would die if he did that. Thinking through the other's speech, something else concerned him. The president was expecting the boy to have marks on. He would need to test the other's problems with touch, but that shouldn't cause too much bother. He wondered how long he would keep this guarding job. He wanted to try and show the boy a better attitude than that his father held towards him.

The president threw him a key. "Here, the key to his room's, they are on the floor below this, obviously you will have to find your own way around. Your security clearance will be adjusted accordingly, you will be able to take the lift to that floor, and that floor only above the sixty-fifth. Now go. You are dismissed." He ostensibly returned to his paperwork, ignoring the other. He did not expect the boy to last long. He was Wutaiain after all, he would probably commit – what was it – harakiri on himself and the boy soon enough. He hoped so anyway, it would be a very effective way of removing Rufus, Though the boy was useful. No, he mentally corrected himself, the boy's body was useful.

Tseng nodded, catching the key easily. "Thank you Sir." He walked back down the stairs, to the boy's room, examining the wooden door, running a hand over the intricate panelling. It was stunning. He had been in Midgar for three years, and the elegance still took his breath away. He knocked, then having received no answer knocked again. Realising no one was going to come and answer it, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping inside, feet resting on soft carpet. To his immediate right was a door partially open, with "Office" written on it. Another knock and he stepped inside.


	2. An Important Meeting

Rufus perched on a pile of six cream cushions so that he could see over the top of the tall desk. In front of him was some paperwork, accounts this time. He was using a calculator to check, but his initial maths had proved flawless. To see further up the paper, he leant forwards, making the cushions wobble. The tiny boy was totally absorbed in his work, not aware of the other trying to attract his attention.

Tseng's mouth opened, the boy was so small, the incredibly contrasting image touched his heart, he remembered his own childhood, his little brother. At seven they had never even thought o working. They had played games and done their lessons, but they had not worked. "Master ShinRa..." he called softly "I am sorry to disturb you, but I have been sent to you. I am to be your new bodyguard..." Expressionless he watched the younger boy, trying to calculate his reaction, trying to remember what he could about the boy, enshrining this image in his heart.

Rufus continued to work until he finished the row of calculations he was doing. He checked that they were correct, and placed his pen down to mark his place. He looked up shyly, frowning at him. A Turk again. They tended to last an average of three weeks more than SOLDIERs. "Hello." The other was looking at him strangely, but he was used to that. This guard was probably wondering why he was such a slow worker.

Tseng smiled at the boy, trying to calm him, reassure him. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tseng. May I enquire as to what you are doing?" He took a step into the room, words falling softly into the silence in his softly accented Midgarian.

Rufus smiled, noticing the other's accent. So he wasn't from around here. He didn't mind, answering politely in Wutain. "I am helping my father with his accounts Mr Tseng, thank you. It is good to meet you." It wasn't really, but hopefully he would be left alone enough to find a suitable method of dying. The other might not know he wasn't allowed in the kitchen.

"I am glad. I am flattered that you speak my language. Your accent is flawless. May I help you at all? Even if it is not permitted I would wonder if I could interrupt your work for a moment perhaps you could give me a guided tour, I would welcome the chance to see, for example, where I am supposed to sleep..." Tseng answered in Wutaiain. "And, master ShinRa, it is merely Tseng, not Mister. Or Tseng-san if you prefer..."

Rufus rolled his eyes, glancing at his watch. "I have time for a quick tour Tseng." Back to Midgarian. If his room was bugged, they wouldn't want him talking in a foreign language for too long. He frowned, struggling to climb off of his seat, nearly falling face first.

"Thank you master ShinRa."

Tseng reached out to catch him, confident that it would not cause problem, that the issues were merely a matter of ego and superiority complex. His father must have exaggerated, surely, and even if he had not then that at least he was following the order of the president to accustom him to contact.

Rufus screamed, throwing himself out of his grip and scrambling under the table, wrapping his arms around himself, shaking backwards and forwards, tears glistening in his eyes. He crept back further, trying to make sure that Tseng couldn't touch him again. He had thought the new guard was nice, but he was clearly wrong.

Tseng flinched backwards, backing away. "I am sorry, I am so sorry, I didn't know... I hadn't realised... please... may I call you Rufus? I will not hurt you... I will not... I swear it..."

Rufus whimpered softly, leaning forwards so that his head was more visible from under the table. His voice when he spoke was quieter than before, shaking in fear. "Pl...please don't t...t...touch me again..." He stayed curled back, away from the guard.

"Okay, I won't, I'm very sorry... I will not hurt you, I won't touch you again, I promise... not without your permission... Rufus please come out?" Tseng looked sad, scared, worried for the little boy.

Rufus whimpered, shaking his head slightly. Then he crawled out, head down, entire body trembling in terror. "Please don't tell Father..." He pleaded. He couldn't deal with being in yet more trouble. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor, too frightened to look up at the other.

"I won't, of course I won't... " he rummaged in his pocket and found a pair of gloves all Turks were issued with but didn't use. He pulled them on and gently reached out to Rufus "Rufus, look at me? I won't hurt you I promise... I just want you to look at me, please?"

Rufus shifted his gaze to the other's shoes. He took some deep breaths, then lifted his eyes higher, settling for looking straight ahead, just above the other's waist. One of his hands was nervously unbuttoning and re-buttoning the cuff on his outmost layer of clothing. As he was standing, the way he was totally swathed in clothes became clearer. He had at least three shirts and two jackets visible.

Tseng waved a hand slowly at waist height, making sure the other could see it, then slowly, very slowly, reaching out towards him. "Please trust me... Rufus I am not going to hurt you... touch my hand? Can you? Please? You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it..."

Rufus paused, then quickly brushed one finger over the gloved hand and hid it back behind his back. There, he'd done what the other had asked him to do. That had to be enough. His breathing was still fast from the contact. "Why should I trust you? He hired you. You're loyal to him."

"He didn't hire me. I am answerable to him, yes, but only if he asks me questions. I may answer, but I will not necessarily tell the whole truth to him. I am your bodyguard, I am loyal to you." Tseng explained calmly.

Rufus managed a very weak smile at that. "Thank you Tseng..." He paused. "You asked for a tour?" He hoped that the other would have the common sense not to try and grab his hand when he walked. Tseng might have seemed nice, but that didn't mean he trusted him.

Tseng smiled at him. "I would very much appreciate that sir. I would not like to get lost and it is important that I know the rooms well in order to protect you to the best of my ability. I never expected this job, but any job I have I always perform to the best of my ability. I may have been appointed by him, but I was appointed as YOUR bodyguard, so you are my priority, over everything."

Rufus looked down and nodded. "Alright Tseng. But I'm not sir. My father's sir." He raised a hand, gesturing around the red-walled and red carpeted room. The only furniture was his desk, the telephone that was on it, two chairs, the calculator and a large pile of paperwork. On the carpet was the ShinRa logo, under the desk and taking up most of the room. "This is my office."

Tseng nodded, eyes flicking around the room, instantaneously memorising every detail with the intelligence lurking in the dark brown, warm pools of his eyes. "In that case master ShinRa-san, what do you wish me to call you?" he asked in his softly accented voice.

Rufus frowned. "Not master ShinRa. Rufus-San, master Rufus, or just Rufus are all acceptable. Through this door is my bedroom." He walked inside. The carpet and walls was also red, and again the ShinRa logo on the carpet dominated the massive room. At the far end there was a small bed, and there were also a handful of book cases. Two chess boards were set up on tables, and Rufus glanced back at his guard. "Do you play?"

Tseng shrugged "Passably. Perhaps you could help me improve my technique? I have no doubt you are an exquisite chess player master Rufus." Again the eyes flicked around, memorising every detail.

Rufus nodded once, walking past his bed and into a small bathroom. "This is the bathroom that we will normally use." It had a red curtained bath, the symbol printed on the curtains, a toilet and a sink. The walls were plain white, calming after the deep red of the bedroom.

Tseng smiled slightly at the small indication of slight acceptance. "Yes master Rufus, thank you..."

Rufus walked through into a far smaller bedroom, with a plain cream carpet and blue walls with wooden skirting. The only furniture in it was a single bed. "This is your room...that door leads directly to mine."

Tseng nodded and placed his only, single small bag on the bed. "Yes Master Rufus. Thank you. It is most pleasant." He wasn't lying, it was pleasant, one of the nicest rooms he had encountered, were it not for the mere contrast in size between it and the grand scale of the rest of the apartment. The small child undoubtedly – despite his apparent nonchalance – felt lost in the massive size of his room, Tseng wondered if the boy would allow him to, perhaps, sleep on the floor of the humongous room.

Back in the office, Rufus led him through into a white carpeted secretary's office. "I do not have a secretary. You may sleep in the room next door if you would like, but it is pink." He led him into the bedroom. The walls and bed were indeed both pink and floral, but there was a small television, and a comfortable chair, making it the most relaxed room so far in the tour.

Tseng gave a small, secret smile. "Thank you very much for the generous offer master Rufus, but I believe I will pass up this wonderful opportunity. I have never found pink to be a particularly... exhilarating colour..." and in some ways the sparseness and spartan feeling of the other room was comforting. He wondered if, perhaps, he would be able to get permission to set up a small Wutaiain altar in his room.

"It is your choice." The other's attempt at a joke was lost on Rufus. He led him back through the secretary's office, taking care not to contact him at any point. For the first time, Tseng was presented with a view down the spectacular hallway. It had red walls again, and was ninety foot long, and had four chairs placed down its length for anyone who got too tired to complete the whole journey in one go. The left hand side of the hallway only had one door at the very far end, but the right hand side they were on had a total of four doors leading off it, including the one to Rufus' office, and the one they had just exited from.

Tseng's jaw dropped, hitherto he had not appreciated the entire grand scale of the apartment, despite the obvious hugeness of the rooms.

Rufus didn't notice his reaction, walking further down the corridor and into the kitchen. He stood on the black and white tiles. Incongruously in the room which could have been used to prepare a banquet, there was a small table set up for two people to eat at. "This is the kitchen. I can cook, you don't need to supervise me."

Tseng shrugged "I would like to cook for you if you would permit me to? I adore cooking... and anyway, this is perhaps somewhere we could sit and talk intimately..."

Rufus looked down sadly and nodded. "I just have to check something in the fridge." He ran over, opening the door, and flicking the knife he had stored there earlier into one of his many pockets. He wouldn't let the Turk hurt him. "Next is my class room." He headed out to the door.

Tseng frowned "Rufus... I... I will not hurt you I swear it..." he whispered "And I will help with your schooling if I may... your Wutaiain is impeccable..."

Rufus didn't respond, heading to the last room on the white side. Again there was a red carpet, and red walls. This time though, the logo was placed on the wall. There was a book case in the far corner, and the table had two seats, as far as possible apart, to stop any upsetting contact from occurring.

He turned back around to see Tseng kneeling, head bowed. "Master Rufus-san... Rufus-sama... I am at your service, I am yours, my life and my body, my mind, my heart, my soul, all are in your hands now, you may do as you wish with them. I swear to Leviathan I will never hurt you, I just want to... to help you..." he murmured softly in Wutaiain.

The young boy nodded slowly. "I will not hurt you either Tseng. Thank you." He looked away, feeling a little guilty, and then placed one small hand on Tseng's jacket shoulder for a second, before removing it. "Just one more room to show you." He turned away, heading across the corridor.

Tseng stood and followed "My heart-deep grateful thanks Rufus-sama..."

Rufus pushed open a heavy wooden door. This room yet again had deep red wall paper, but the carpet was cream, the ShinRa logo central but covered by a huge conference table, surrounded by ten chairs. In the corner of the room there was another desk, with two chairs at it, to watch the meeting occurring. "My conference room." He gestured at a wooden door at the far end. "That leads to another bathroom. Tour over."

Tseng smiled "Would you like some food? I find myself a little hungry, perhaps I could avail myself of the kitchen?" he wanted to see the second 'bathroom'. He wondered what Rufus was hiding. Maybe he was imagining things, maybe the boy had just got bored. He could understand why.

"That would be good thank you Tseng. I will go and wait in my office." The boy walked from the room but as soon as he was left alone he ran to his office, slipping off his two jackets and sitting at the desk, like he should. He waited quietly for a few moments before pulling out the knife and rolling back his sleeve.

Tseng went through the door, seeing a large, richly-appointed bathroom, even bigger than the other one, with a large bath, a shower and a huge hot tub. There was another door on the other side, but he presumed it was an emergency set of stairs or something. Rufus had said the rooms ended with the bathroom. He went to look for the boy, he had said he would be in his office. He could remember the way, he walked back through the conference room and down the corridor, half-running, sensing something wasn't quite right.

Rufus had carefully pushed the paperwork to one side, then cut a deep diamond of blood into his arm, cutting over it more roughly, hand shaking in terror. He only ever got one proper attempt per body guard, but he wouldn't ruin it this time. He watched as the blood ran over his arm and down onto his desk, pouring now, splashing onto the deep red carpet. He fell, slumped backwards in his chair.

Tseng knocked and, when he received no answer, he felt sickened and pushed it open, blood fleeing his face as it was dripping from the arm of the boy slumped over his desk, the boy he was meant to protect. He ran over.


	3. Developments and Truths

He panicked, breath coming fast. Looking around he suddenly noticed a corner of white poking from under the desk, bending to snatch out a first aid kit. He bandaged the cut tightly, applying a thick dressing to the diamond of cuts. He didn't dare think what could have happened to this little seven year old to make him this determined to take his own life. The President had mentioned a history of suicide attempts, but... he sat on the clear space of the boy's desk and stroked his hair. He would not let him die, he would teach him life was worth living.

Rufus laid still, his chest rising and falling slowly. The blood stopped pouring, and he slowly began to wake up. He sobbed at the touch and the realisation that he was still alive. He had been so sure that this time he would have managed. He was cursed, it was the only explanation. He was a demon or something. They were right, he must have been truly evil. Otherwise he would have been allowed to die.

Tseng had tears gleaming in his eyes "Rufus I am so sorry..." noticing he had awoken, he immediately removed his hand. "I am so sorry... what did I do?" he hadn't meant to upset the boy, hadn't meant to drive him to this, it must have been him, must have been. He would care for Rufus now.

Rufus looked down, waiting for blows. "I thought you were cooking Tseng...I thought I had time..." he tried to grab the knife and hide it in his pocket again. He'd already done most of it. Another few cuts and some privacy and it'd be all over.

Tseng snatched the knife away. "Rufus... why? I... didn't mean to... Please trust me, I won't hurt you..." He could see the boy cowering and felt his heart twist. "I won't hurt you..." he didn't understand what the boy was so scared of.

Rufus whimpered and nodded. "Please..." He held his hand out for the knife, tears running down his face. He'd been an idiot for not doing this earlier. He turned away, shoulders shaking. It wasn't going to work. "I...I have work to do..." The Turk wasn't going to kill him. He wouldn't be saved by this one.

Tseng reached out with a gloved hand "Rufus... will you trust me please?" he gently brushed his shoulder with gloved fingers, trying to reassure him, wondering whether this would help or harm. "I will protect you, you won't be hurt... I won't hurt you... Rufus... you need a hug... Will you trust me to give it to you? You're like my little brother, I really want to look after you..."

Rufus paused. He wouldn't win in a fight with him. He stared down at the floor. "Do what you want..." He pushed his sleeve back down, looking at his jacket and slipping it on when Tseng didn't object. He kept staring at Tseng's shoes. It was easier than looking into his eyes. The touch with gloves was just about bearable, so he hoped the other wouldn't take them off.

Tseng paused and took the chance. He sat down and gently lifted the boy into his lap, wrapping his arms around him gently, making sure not to touch any exposed skin, Rufus' head resting against his chest. "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to die..."

Rufus shrugged, closing his eyes. Actually, this wasn't so bad. The other hadn't hurt him yet, and was being gentle with him. He stayed limp in his arms, letting the other support his slight weight. "I want me to die." He whispered.

"Why?" Tseng asked despairingly, he was determined the small boy would not die on his watch, he had seen too much death to permit another on his conscience. He cuddled him gently, tenderly stroking his hair.

The boy shrugged, then whispered even quieter. "I don't like being alive..." He cuddled up against him a little, a very faint smile on his face. This felt nice. He didn't mind being here, just for a little while. He was still dizzy from blood loss.

Tseng frowned slightly, still holding him close, pleased by the reaction. He could tell the boy would still be feeling the effects of the blood loss and held him securely. "...could you tell me why?" he asked softly. He wondered, wanted to know why the boy hated life so much at such a young age. He sensed it was something more than the petty issues Reno would undoubtedly assume, he hoped the enquiry would not cause undue stress.

Rufus shook his head, pressing a small finger against his own lips. It was a secret. "Are you angry?" he whispered, allowing himself to be held for just a little longer. He wasn't going to tell his guard, he'd made that mistake before and suffered for it. He just wanted to die, and that would be all he told this guard. He'd just wait until the guard decided to help him.

"No I am not angry..." Tseng reassured him "I am sad and I am concerned, but I am not angry... I wish you could trust me, but I understand that it is not possible. I will not betray you."

Rufus moved off his lap a little. He was tired, exhausted, and in pain. "I have work to do..." He couldn't afford to rest for too long. He didn't want to continue disappointing his father.

Tseng shook his head "Rufus-san, please, not now... rest a little longer... you are not yet recovered to the extent at which you can work,,, " he had an idea what would help persuade him "...if you do the work now you will only have to repeat it later, as the brain does not cooperate under such stress as the loss of a large amount of blood. Come, rest a little more now, and I will help you with the work later..." he wheedled.

Rufus hesitated, but acquiesced, climbing back up onto the Turk's lap, keeping his body limp, like a little rag doll. He could catch up on his work later, he wouldn't be that far behind. This was a tolerable situation, at least for now, as long as Tseng didn't touch him.

Tseng smiled and gently cradled him close, gloved hands still not touching the boy more than necessary "...rest if you will Rufus-san, I will keep you safe..."

Rufus sighed, then closed his eyes obediently, resting his head on the Turk's blue uniformed shoulder.

The President texted Tseng, enquiring as to how the boy was, ensuring that he hadn't been a problem.

"He has been no trouble at all sir." Tseng replied, somehow not wanting to give away Rufus' behaviour to his father more than necessary. He paused, then took a chance, gently running one gloved hand through the boy's golden hair.

"Good. Tell me if he causes any problems." The President was more than a little surprised that the boy hadn't made any attempts on his life yet, but he accepted it. Maybe the Wutaian was keeping him under control.

Rufus whimpered softly in his sleep, shaking a little.

Tseng sighed, continuing the soothing motion, hoping it wasn't causing the boy's distress. "Of course sir." He replied to the President, distaste for the man flooding his expression as he typed.

The president felt that any necessary parenting had been done, and closed his phone. The boy would survive, at the very least. That was good.

Rufus' whimpers quieted and he lay still under Tseng's touch.

Tseng smiled, cuddling the fragile boy, feeling his heart light with care for the boy under his attention. He would protect him, he would give him a reason to live. Living in the war between ShinRa and Wutai had given Tseng some insight into reasons to live. He was sure he could find one for the boy, and if he could not find one, he would be one.

Rufus woke a little later, and he started panicking, breath speeding up as he tried to work out why he had a man's arms around him. He was gasping, struggling to breathe. He needed to escape but he made himself stay still.

Tseng immediately loosened his grip, speaking, voice quiet, calming "Greetings Rufus-san, I hope you rested well..."

Rufus turned around to face him. "Tseng..." He whispered, more to reassure himself than anything else. "I did rest well thank you, I hope that you are well also."

Tseng smiled and nodded "I am indeed well sir, thank you..."

Rufus paused. "I'm still hungry."

Tseng smiled "I can cook sir, would you like me to prepare something?"

Rufus nodded. "Thank you Tseng... Am I permitted to stay in here?" He might have a letter opener somewhere.

Tseng paused "no sir, I think not, with all due respect. Anyway, I do not know what you like, perhaps you would deign to accompany me to the kitchen and enlighten me as to your tastes?"

Rufus frowned but nodded, following him. "Okay..." He didn't want any hot food, he was already too warm with all his layers.

Tseng smiled and returned to the kitchen, proud that he could remember the way. "Unfortunately sir, the only meals I can currently prepare are those of my native land, however if there is something you would prefer I am sure I could..."

Rufus stayed behind him. "I have eaten with Wutaian delegates and ambassadors before, I am able to stomach the food." He sat down at the table, watching with envy the way the other could use knives.

"I was not implying that you could not, the news that you find the delicacies of my homeland merely 'palatable' fills me with great delight" Tseng replied, a small smile showing through. "I was merely enquiring as to whether you would prefer some other sort of cuisine..."

Rufus shrugged. "It will be fine." He wondered if he'd be able to avoid eating. Often the guards forgot to check things like that.

Tseng quickly and deftly prepared a simple dish of chicken with noodles in a delicate sauce, dishing up a small portion for the boy and handing it over, sitting down with him to eat his own portion.

Rufus ate his own, keeping his eyes down. His arm really hurt whenever he moved it. He just didnt understand why he hadn't been allowed to die. He must be a monster, a human could die.

Tseng racked his brain for anything to converse about. He himself preferred silence, as had been instilled back in Wutai, but he felt he needed to continue conversation with the boy, could not afford to let the small opening in the door between them close. Originally there had not been a door at all, only walls, but although he had made progress he would not stop lest the progress become retrograde and all his hard work be undone again.

Rufus ate silently, then finally looked up at him curiously. "What is it that Father threatened you with?" There must be a reason Tseng had tried to save him, it would be easier for the Turk if he had died.

"He did not threaten me." Tseng replied evenly, ensuring he made eye contact.

Rufus looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "Okay..." He didn't want to get into an argument with the Turk. He was alright, for a guard.

"Why do you ask?" Tseng replied, grateful for the conversation, wanting to open it up again before the void between them widened once again, becoming unbridgeable

Rufus looked down and shrugged. "Most of my guards are threatened with being sent to Hojo if they do not look after me the way the president expects."

"He did threaten me, but that has not featured in my mind since I left his office."

"Oh..." Rufus looked down, fiddling with his long sleeves. "Why?"

"Why should it have been?"

"Because motivation is required to ensure that you would wish to guard me." Rufus explained, eyes fixed on his plate.

"I require no motivation. This is my assignment, therefore I will carry it out to the best of my ability. Anyway, I wish to protect and guard you, not only because it was assigned, but also for your own sake."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "If you really cared for me, then you would let me die. I'm sure you're more than capable of killing me."

"I am indeed physically capable. No-one who really cares would kill someone without a good reason - which you have yet to furnish me with. In addition, more than killing someone, it is a symbol of care that someone will give a person they care for a reason to live." Tseng replied evenly.

Rufus looked down. It had been a stupid question to ask, he had just hoped that he would be allowed. "I had better work, and then I will go to bed. You may retire to your room if you wish."

"I would rather accompany you if I may. I did say I would assist with your work after all..."

Rufus nodded, returning to his office and clambering back up to his seat, wincing when he put weight on his injured arm. He opened his books and continued to work.

Tseng followed "May I help at all?"

Rufus shook his head, resting on his injured arm so that he could use the other one to write. "Did Father mention anything I was expected to be doing?"

"No..."

Rufus visibly relaxed as he continued to work. "I am due for a photograph soon..." That wouldn't cause a problem though, as when he had cut himself he had gone to the effort of ensuring that it would not be visible under his sleeves.

"I know, he informed me... do you like your photographs?"

Rufus shrugged. "They are necessary." It was extremely irritating, and mildly upsetting, that the photographers always touched his shoulders and head to make sure he was looking at the camera, and the entire process was tedious but tolerable.

"I have never been fond of them myself."

Rufus paused. "I doubt you would be required for many." He hesitated, then passed over a sheet of calculations, a long list of numbers with their meanings obscured by letters. "Will you check that for me? I don't think it's above your security clearance now."

Tseng nodded, taking it with a smile and checking it, handing it back a few minutes later "It is flawlessly executed sir."

Rufus permitted himself a small smile and continued to work. "Thank you Tseng... I should be finished within another two hours."


End file.
